bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sixth Sense
The Sixth Sense is a current alliance on Big Brother 17 that consists of Austin Matelson, Clay Honeycutt, Shelli Poole, Vanessa Rousso, and Julia and Liz Nolan. The alliance has faced early success overtaking the power alliance, The High Rollers, made in Week 1 and managing to stay in power the following four weeks. Creation The Sixth Sense formed on Week 2 during Shelli's reign as HOH, following Becky's dethronement. Shelli, Clay, Austin and Vanessa realized the Week 1 alliance aka The High Rollers were targeting them and they all agreed on the same target, Da'Vonne, as a backdoor plan to separate her from Jason. As more information began to surface, the foursome discovered others such as Jeff, James and Meg conspired to break the duos apart. Julia confessed to Vanessa as a plea for help after Da'Vonne told her she and her sister were being targeted. Vanessa told Clay and Shelli and eventually agreed to work together to squash the rumor so Julia would enter the game Week 5. The following week during Vanessa's HOH, the six agreed to work together and the alliance became official. Moves Week 3 Starting Week 3, the alliance met up occasionally in the HOH room to discuss their plans and targets. Liz and Julia switched out continuously throughout the week, where they were then informed of everything occurring. Seeing as the High Rollers had removed Audrey from their group due to her constant lying and rumors originating from her, The Sixth Sense decided to use Audrey as a weapon and shield to go against them. Audrey has since then been inducted into a sub alliance known as The Sleeper Cell consisting of Austin, Clay, Shelli, Vanessa, and herself. As members continued to keep The Sixth Sense a secret, they maintained to work on relationships to gather information from the opposing the High Rollers as their mindset on getting them out continued to grow each day. This eventually led to Da'Vonne's downfall and she was evicted the week prior. Austin and Vanessa were then crowned the two new HOH's and agreed to spare Audrey and backdoor someone else on the opposing side. While the rest of the house were led to believe that Audrey was the target, the group settled on Jeff being the new target seeing as he was playing multiple sides of the house and it was eventually found out he wanted Shelli gone so he could work with Clay. The same scenario happened with Austin and Liz where Jeff wanted Austin gone before jury so he could bring in Liz. He was nicknamed the "male Audrey" by the Sixth Sense. With Austin being dethroned, James and John stayed on the block. After John managed to win the power of veto, Vanessa was due to name a replacement nominee. The alliance agreed that it was the perfect time to send Jeff home, however, they struggled to find a reason to put him up without exposing their alliance in the process. Eventually, a fight was staged, where they managed to get Jeff to throw Vanessa, Austin and Shelli under the bus in front of the whole house, giving them valid reason to backdoor him. On Day 29, Jeff was evicted from the house. Week 4 On the fourth week, Liz and Shelli managed to win HOH. The group once again agreed that they needed to keep Audrey around so she could go after the others and so the other side would still target Audrey before them. Due to Jason's knowledge that he received from Da'Vonne and constant talk about the Twin Twist, the group feared he would go after Liz, thus making him the target for the week. After Vanessa won the PoV, she was informed that Audrey was throwing her under the bus and accusing her of making a final two deal with Steve. Eventually, this got back to Shelli who took it as Audrey trying to turn the Sleeper Cell against each other. Fed up with Audrey's antics, the group decided it was best for Audrey to be sent home. During the week, Austin decided to make a deal with Jason without telling the alliance. He exposed the twin twist and made it clear he wanted Julia evicted once she entered the game in order to have Liz to himself. Eventually this information got back to Vanessa and Shelli and they both agreed they couldn't trust Austin going forward. On Day 36, Audrey was evicted from the house. Week 5 During the fifth week, Vanessa won her second HOH alongside Jackie. Upon winning, Vanessa immediately made it known she did not want to stay as HOH. She and Jackie agreed on a plan to have Vanessa be dethroned so Jackie could remain the sole HOH. With this plan also game a deal between the two where they vowed to not backdoor or target each other. Jackie originally wanted Liz as the target due to the fact that her sister would begin playing the following week whereas Vanessa saw it as the perfect opportunity to get rid of Austin since he lied about the deal he made with Jason and exposing the twins. The two eventually settled on Austin and managed to get six others: Jason, Meg, James, Clay, Shelli and Becky to agree to the plan and the eight then established a top eight deal known as Dark Moon, excluding: John, Austin, Liz, Julia and Steve. Jackie decided to put up Liz and James, where James agreed to throw the BOB in order for Jackie to remain HOH. Vanessa put up Clay and Becky to guarantee them winning and have them be both safe for the week. However, the plan derailed after Liz managed to win the BOB by herself, thus dethroning Jackie, having Vanessa as the sole HOH and Clay and Becky remaining as nominees. Due to Liz's guaranteed safety for the week, the twins successfully accomplished their mission to survive the first five evictions. As a result, Julia officially entered the game as an individual houseguest at the following live eviction. Even with Jackie's dethronement, the house agreed to still target Austin. Vanessa felt she has caught him in too many lies and was unable to work with him. As the POV competition grew near, the houseguests had to choose the players that would participate per Big Brother's standard rules. Vanessa eventually drew a houseguest choice and chose Shelli. Speculation ensued by the Sixth Sense that the others were not happy with this decision due to their supposed negative facial expressions. Ultimately Clay managed to win the power of veto, where the alliance again were under the impression Jason, Jackie, James and Meg were not pleased. Shelli and Vanessa grew suspicions that the others planned to win the veto, leave nominations the same and evict Clay. Upon this speculation they also realized Austin was a number for them despite his radical decisions. Once Vanessa told Liz about Austin throwing Julia under the bus, they agreed to confront Austin about his lies (including voting for Audrey to stay). Eventually Austin was outed and the alliance decided to give him another shot as long as he would stop making side deals that would put the alliance in jeopardy as well as lying to their faces. As the PoV ceremony grew closer, Vanessa struggled with the decision to save an ally (Austin) or to fulfill Dark Moon's wishes and backdoor him after giving them her word. Eventually, Clay and Shelli managed to convince Vanessa that Austin was a number for them that would never put them up over the other side. Clay and Shelli told Vanessa that Dark Moon would not last due to the fact that the three of them were on the low end of the totem pole and had she backdoored Austin the following targets would be Steve, Liz and Julia who were already important numbers on their side. The group agreed to spare Austin and struggled to target either Jackie or Jason. Eventually they felt Jason was the more strategic threat, calling him the "glue" of the other side and Vanessa had already made a deal with Jackie that she would not backdoor her. The trio managed to get Liz, Steve, Julia, Austin, Becky and John onboard to backdoor Jason. On Day 43, Jason was evicted. Downfall Week 6 Following Jason's eviction, it was revealed that the Battle of the Block would officially end. Therefore only one HOH would be crowned every week for the rest of the season. James and Shelli were the last remaining two in the HOH competition and Shelli vowed for a deal that would protect her and Clay for the week if she were to throw the competition to him. James agreed and he was crowned the new HOH, making it the first time since Week 1 that the Sixth Sense was not in power. Following his win, Austin, Liz, Julia and Vanessa were not happy that Shelli made a deal with James that would protect only herself and Clay. As speculation about James' nominations grew, he told several people that he was going to split up a power couple that week. Many came to the conclusion that it would be Clay and Shelli. Upon hearing the news, Clay and Shelli began to scramble because they felt everyone was blaming them for Jason's eviction. They began to throw Liz, Julia and Austin under the bus to James in an effort to keep themselves safe. This eventually got back to Austin and the twins and they all agreed to support James in his decision to nominate Clay and Shelli, feeling betrayed. The following day, James nominated Clay and Shelli for eviction and explained he had to go back on his word due to the fact that they went back on their word by evicting Jason. After the nomination ceremony, Shelli made it clear to Vanessa that she was done with the Sixth Sense alliance and blamed Austin for them going up on the block. She also made it clear that she regretted having a hand in saving Austin and preferred Jason to still be in the house. After hearing the news about turning on the alliance, Vanessa felt betrayed by Shelli and later told James she was onboard to split up Clay and Shelli. James informed Vanessa that his plan was for nominations to stay the same to ensure one of them leaves. Vanessa, Liz, Julia and Austin later agreed that Clay and Shelli were disloyal and untrustworthy and felt better if one of them left the house. Vanessa, Julia, Liz and Austin decided to keep Shelli and recruited Steve as the fifth vote expecting to blindside the other side of the house and evicting Clay. On eviction day, Clay burned every bridge he had with the other side of the house resulting in him being evicted by a vote of 9-0 on Day 50. Week 7 Following Clay's eviction, the houseguests went to compete in the HoH competition. Once again, the Sixth Sense remained with no power. The new HoH, Becky, decided to side with the other side of the house, ultimately targeting Vanessa. At the nomination ceremony, Becky nominated Steve and Shelli, with a goal of backdooring Vanessa and continuing to break down the alliance. When Steve won veto, it only helped Becky continue her plan. Category:Big Brother 17 Alliances Category:Alliances Category:The Sixth Sense